Meeting the other genius and lover
by mimiteri
Summary: I just watched the movie of Naruto and some ideas came into my mind. Please be warned that this fanfic contents a little scenario of the movie. If you have not watched the movie, please consider if you need to read further. And, the pairing is Neji an


I just watched the movie of Naruto and some ideas came into my mind. Please be warned that this fanfic contents a little scenario of the movie. If you have not watched the movie, please consider if you need to read further. And, the pairing is Neji and Sakura, if you do not like it, please stop reading.

Neji performed his excellent abilities in this movie. Smart, intelligent, cool and hot, all charming characteristics are radiated from him. The moment that he rescued Sakura from falling down and crushing was too impressive. That's why here is the fanfic for this shot, only one shot between Neji and Sakura. The _italics_ mean some flashback.

By carrying the princess on back, Sakura leaped from the tree to another and turned her head to cast glances backward cautiously. She could not image what the enemy is going to do, but only do her best to transport the princess to the safe place. "Neji-san is defending the enemies behind and he will make it." She thought in her mind focusing on her work only. Not noticing there is a guy approaching from nowhere, and shot her by poisons. It halted Sakura in the midair and forced her to stop by a branch and put down the princess from her back.

_Neji was assigned to substitute Kakashi as the leader of team 7 for this mission several days ago. Naruto, Sakura and Lee were assigned to be the team member for protecting the princess from being attacked and they have to escort her to the safe place. Naruto was pissed when knowing that Neji is going to be the leader, but Sakura and Lee were OK with that. Furthermore, Sakura have known very well that Neji has already been a capable ninja after the Jounin exam. He has been regarded as a genius as Sasuke is, and had been assigned for several high ranked missions with successful results. That's why Tsunade assigned he as the leader this time. And so far, he has been doing more than fine._

_When the mission begins, Sakura found Neji had been grown up to a capable ninja with great confidence and imperturbability. He planned every steps for this mission and considered all issues comprehensively. It was amazing that even they are almost in the same age, he has been grown up , showing all his talents and reaching for higher levels of ninja._

_During the mission, Neji also showed his patience for leading the annoying guys, like Naruto. He could bear his nagging and irritation, but just narrated his whole plan calmly, then persuade each member to follow his plan. Especially to Sakura, since she is the only female ninja in this team, Neji assigned her to escort the princess closely, but he still paid great attention to both girls for protection. Sakura found she could not but start to feel something about him. _

_In fact, last mission she and Naruto failed to bring back Sasuke, and she could sense that the feeling for Sasuke has been fading away. When they came back from mission, she had been depressed for a while. But this time she resumed her energies for missions in order to perk herself up._

Sakura tried to dig into her bag to find the antidote, but couldn't make it. Her hands started to be frozen and paralyzed, she could not help but fall from the tree. Her consciousness is still clear, which made her even more painful for knowing that she could not control her limbs nor use any nin-tsu but fall into the difficulties without any helping hands.

"Ah, is this going to be my ending of life?" Sakura whispered to herself and recalled the days of this mission. She thought of Neji, his care and accompany did light up her feeling for this mission. But this time, she is going to encounter this trouble. "Neji-kun...there is no chance for me to confess, but can you see that?" Her voice became inaudible.

Feeling that everything is going to be over without any hope, Sakura could not help but shut her eyes to wait for the end. All of a sudden, two strong arms grasp her whole body scooping her and holding her firmly onto the grass under the trees in this woods. "Neji-san?" Sakura thought, and she wanted to speak out but the drug made it hard.

Neji whispered gently, "Sakura-san, are you all right?"

Tears began welling up her eyes, but she could not wipe them away for the poison impact still existed. She frowned a little and hated to show weakness. Noticing her expression, and not waiting for her reply, Neji looked down on Sakura and checked all over her body to see if any damages. He touched her shoulders, arms and hands tenderly. Blush came across her cheeks when seeing his touches on her and glances hovering over her.

Neji's eyes widened as some idea come across to him, then he flipped Sakura's body to lay on her side, then take her bag for medicine. His hand softly brushed over her curved body, and he blushed a little while Sakura was paralyzed and could not sense the touches. Even Neji is such a stoic ninja, he can sense the female attractions for being so close to the pink haired lady.

Neji comforted, "You must be poisoned, just bear me some time, I will get the antidote."

Sakura could not do anything but blink several times, "He is such a clever and thoughtful person." Some special feeling rouse inside Sakura.

Neji grasped the antidote and lay Sakura to her back again, "Hold still, it might be a little hurt."

Neji knelt down beside Sakura holding her arm, and injected the medicine into Sakura vein. Tingle made Sakura flinched and tremble a little. Seeing her quaking, Neji sat down crossing his legs and held her body with his strong arms, letting her torso resting on his legs. Besides, by holding her hands in his, he squeezed her hands a little and tried to steady her trembling.

The effect of the medication started to spread all over Sakura's body, at first it is trembling and sweating then weakening her whole body. She became limp and cuddle into Neji's embrace.

Sakura felt into soundly sleep when the antidote started to fight back the poisons. Neji kept holding her by both of his arms and leaned on the tree to brace his balance. One of his arms circled around under her shoulder, the other one held around her hip. He could feel his body getting warm and felt comfortable by smelling her cherry scent and being intimate with Sakura against his chest. Looking at her slumber, he could not help but smiled and sighed, "Sakura-chan, wish no more sufferings can bother you..." He lifted his hand from her hip up to her head and brushed her cheeks by his thumb, then trailed down her jaw. He wanted to hold back but could not control himself well, and his another hand under her shoulder was rubbing up and down alone her side. He murmured "...I have been loving you for such a long time."

_Knowing the mission for carrying back Sasuke failed, Neji felt eased in his heart. He has hated that people in the country always comparing Sasuke with he. He understands that both Sasuke and he have ninja-gift. He also respects that the revenge ninja has been suffered a lot for losing his families. But, Neji also endured quite a long difficult time when parted from his father. "It was a hard time, but we have to get rid of it anyway." He always encourage himself. Therefore, even team 7 was disappointed for failing that mission, Neji relaxed about the information. Besides, the pink-haired lady seemed have got through the hard time of Sasuke's leaving. That was also a good new to him. He was really delighted to see her cheer up. He know the reason,yet he has known that for a long time._

The poison effect ebbed away. Sakura came back from her sleep and shifted a little in Neji's hug. Neji loosened his clutch a little and sat straight up to keep still under her squirm. "Sakura-san, how do you feel now?" Neji asked tenderly while he was patting Sakura's back lovingly.

Knowing that she was sitting on Neji's lap and cuddled with him, Sakura's cheeks burned and turned pink, just like reflecting her hair. "Neji-kun..." She tried to struggle to get out off Neji's embrace and stand on her toes. Neji let go of her, but comforted her, " Sakura-chan, it is OK, don't bother to be embarrassed. It is really my pleasure to rescue you and hold you like that."

Sakura returned Neji a warm smile and replied warmly, "Neji-kun, it is very kind of you for doing all these for me." Neji helped her to stand on her toes and stood up. Sakura was still weak and could not stand stably. It was OK since Neji was still holding one of her hands.

Sakura's emerald eyes looked up into Neji's ivory eyes, Neji replied her a smile by leaning to her and whispered to her ear, "I never want you to be hurt and am glad to see you under my protection." Neji gasped and said slowly, "Sakura-chan, I've...I've been.. having a great... cru..crush..." Neji stammer, but Sakura stopped him by placing a quick kiss on his cheek, "Neji-kun, I heard you just when I was in your embrace."

Neji pulled her into his embrace again and circled his arms around her body. Shutting her eyes to hold back the welling up tears, Sakura rested her head on Neji's shoulder enjoying his warm embrace. "I'm glad you just said that during my sleeping. It has really been the curing to me." Sakura whispered to Neji's neck , "It will absolutely be my happiness to be with you and accompany with you." Sakura confessed finally, " I have the same feeling toward you." With great hope and satisfaction, they cuddled into each other again.

"Sakura-chan, you need some more rest." Neji replied with concerns, and lead both of them to the shadow of the trees. They kept holding each other there, then Sakura replied softly, "Neji-kun, your cure plus touches were very helpful to me. I feel better now." Neji smiled and nuzzled in the crook of her neck. Sakura confirmed again " I am totally recovered. I can move on my own now." Resting his head on her hair and inhaling her smell, Neji started to place butterfly kisses on her cheek and neck, "Sakura-chan, it is my great pleasure to stay with you alone for this period of time."

Neji pulled back from their hugging reluctantly and cupped Sakura's cheeks by both his hands, placing a loving kiss on her lips then said "Sakura-chan, I am so honored to be with you. After this mission, we can have plenty of time to be together. " Sakura replied him by obediently nod. "So, let's complete the mission successfully!" Neji spoke out the determination and held Sakura's both hand in his firmly. They strode toward the mission confidently.

The End


End file.
